The MDT (modular formation dynamics tester, trademark of Schlumberger Technology Corporation) is routinely run on TLC (tough logging conditions system, trademark of Schlumberger Technology Corporation) to perform mini DSTs (mini Drill Stem Tests).
Wellbore simulators are routinely used in oilfield operations. Examples of technical papers contemplating wellbore simulators include SPE Paper Number 14721 entitled “Wellsite Applications of Integrated MWD and Surface Data” by Martin, C. A., in SPE/IADC Drilling Conference, 9-12 Feb. 1986, Dallas, Tex.; SPE Paper Number 27269 entitled “Well Control Simulation Interfaced With Real Rig Equipment To Improve Training and Skills Validation” by Bamford, A. S., and Wang, Zhihua, in SPE Health, Safety and Environment in Oil and Gas Exploration and Production Conference, 25-27 Jan. 1994, Jakarta, Indonesia; SPE Paper Number 28222 entitled “Development of a Computer Wellbore Simulator for Coiled-Tubing Operations” by Gu, Hongren, and Walton, I. C., in Petroleum Computer Conference, 31 Jul.-3 Aug. 1994, Dallas, Tex.; SPE Paper Number 49208 entitled “Modelling of Transient Two-Phase Flow Operations and Offshore Pigging” by Lima, P. C. R., and Yeung, H., in SPE Annual Technical Conference and Exhibition, 27-30 Sep. 1998, New Orleans, La.; SPE Paper Number 71384 entitled “Underbalanced and Low-head Drilling Operations: Real Time Interpretation of Measured Data and Operational Support” by Rolf J. Lorentzen, Kjell Kåre Fjelde, Jonny Frøyen; Antonio C. V. M. Lage, Geir Nævdal, and Erlend H. Vefring, in SPE Annual Technical Conference and Exhibition, 30 Sep.-3 Oct. 2001, New Orleans, La.; SPE Paper Number 79512 entitled “An Experimental and Theoretical Investigation of Upward Two-Phase Flow in Annuli” by Antonio C. V. M. Lage, and Rune W. Time, in SPE Journal, Volume 7, Number 3, Pages 325-336, September 2002; SPE Paper Number 103853 entitled “An Integrated Approach to Risk and Hydraulic Simulations in a Well-Control Planning Perspective” by Øystein Arild, Kjell Kåre Fjelde, and Tove Løberg, in IADC/SPE Asia Pacific Drilling Technology Conference and Exhibition, 13-15 Nov. 2006, Bangkok, Thailand; and SPE Paper Number 122211 entitled “Successful Application of Automated Choke MPD System to Prevent Salt Water Kicks While Drilling in a High-Pressure Tertiary Salt Diapir With OBM in Southern Mexico” by J. Hernandez, C. Perez Tellez, C. Lupo, D. Scarcelli, N. Salinas, H. Bedino, F. Gallo, and O. SehSah, in IADC/SPE Managed Pressure Drilling and Underbalanced Operations Conference & Exhibition, 12-13 Feb. 2009, San Antonio, Tex.
Patent Application Pub. No. WO2008/100156 entitled “ASSEMBLY AND METHOD FOR TRANSIENT AND CONTINUOUS TESTING OF AN OPEN PORTION OF A WELL BORE” discloses an assembly for transient and continuous testing of an open portion of a well bore, said assembly being arranged in a lower part of a drill string, and is comprising: a minimum of two packers fixed at the outside of the drill string, said packers being expandable for isolating a reservoir interval; a down-hole pump for pumping formation fluid from said reservoir interval; a mud driven turbine or electric cable for energy supply to said down-hole pump; a sample chamber; sensors and telemetry for measuring fluid properties; a closing valve for closing the fluid flow from said reservoir interval; and a circulation unit for mud circulation from a drill pipe to an annulus above the packers and feeding formation fluid from said down-hole pump to said annulus. The sensors and telemetry are for measuring and real-time transmission of the flow rate, pressure and temperature of the fluid flow from said reservoir interval, from said down-hole pump, in the drill string and in an annulus above the packers. The circulation unit can feed formation fluid from said reservoir interval into said annulus, so that a well at any time can be kept in over balance and so that the mud in said annulus at any time can solve the formation fluid from said reservoir interval. The entire disclosure of Patent Application Pub. No. WO2008/100156 is incorporated herein by reference.